


Libraries are Fun

by Goth_Prostitute



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Drabble, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot, Porn, Porn Watching, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-24
Updated: 2011-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goth_Prostitute/pseuds/Goth_Prostitute
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small drabble of PRON... Will calls Henry to the Sancturary Library, and Henry finds a surprise...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Libraries are Fun

**Author's Note:**

> _it isn't beta'd so if there are any mistakes (spelling, grammer, tense change) they are the fault of my cuddly teddy who likes to play with the keyboard when i'm not watching._
> 
>  _also disclaimer wise... i actually do own Henry and Will (they live in my basement)... not really... don't own them, the actors or anyone connected to them... just having some dirty fun with them..._

It was late at night as Henry walked down the corridor to meet Will. Will had called him on the intercom, just as he had been undressing none the less, to check something out in the library. So being the good boyfriend he was, he threw on a dressing gown and padded forth. As he stepped into the library, he heard a groaning coming from behind one of the far stacks. He silently tiptoed hurriedly over, fearing that Will was hurt. As he got closer, he heard another groan and the unmistakable sound of flesh slapping against flesh. He slowed down and held his breath, listening to the sounds of sex coming from behind the stacks. How dare someone else touch his mate, his wolf growled in his head but then Henry heard the slight tinniness to the grunts and groans. He peeked around the corner and grinned. Will was sitting at a small desk with his laptop. The said laptop's screen was filled with the view of a large, heavy cock sliding in and out of a tight bubble butt. The camera panned back and revealed that the movie was shot in a library, and the two porn actors were fucking as if it was the end of the world on a desk, surrounded by books. Henry’s cock stirred as he watched the screen. The camera zoomed in on the cock pounding away at the ass again. The grunts and moans getting louder. He glanced at Will and saw the slight movement of his shoulder. He realised that Will was stroking his own dick to the porn. Henry’s breathe caught at the thought. The scene on the laptop was coming to its climax as the pounding became erratic and bottom howled out his orgasm just as the top shot his load into the bottoms ass. The camera pulled back as the top’s dick slid out allowing for his cum to drip from the bottoms ravaged sphincter. Will groaned loudly and Henry took the opportunity to announce his presence. Will gasped and quickly closed his computer. “I… umm…” he coughed, standing up and looking over at Henry. Henry smirked and stalked over to Will. “That was fucking hot.” He said before smashing his mouth against Will’s, their tongues entwining and sliding against each other. Both men moaned at the intensity of it. Will’s erection pushed against Henry’s leg. Still kissing Will, Henry trailed his hand down to Will’s cock and brushed his fingers over the leaking tip. “Fuck Henry.’ Will said, pulling his mouth away gasping for breath. Henry growled and his eyes flashed yellow for a brief second. Will pushed his mouth against Henry’s again, pushing the dressing gown off Henry’s shoulders. Henry stroked Will’s cock with a firm hand as he tongue fucked his lover’s mouth. Will groaned and ran his hands over Henry’s naked back, the muscles moulding underneath his touch. Henry stopped pulling on Will’s dick and stood back. “I wanna fuck you over the desk like in the porno.” He rasped. Will's knees visibly wobble and he nodded. Will slid his laptop onto a chair and bent over as Henry kneeled down. Henry pushed Will’s jeans and underwear down past his knees as he laid a light kiss to one ass cheek. Henry spread the cheeks wide as he flicked his tongue over Will’s puckering hole. Will was so far gone that Henry’s tongue slid in easily. “You really do want me to fuck you.” He said into Will’s ass. Will groaned out a fuck yeah and pushed back against Henry’s mouth. Henry made quick work of opening up his lover and stood up. He put his hand in front of Will’s mouth and Will filled it with spit. Henry coated his cock with the saliva and pushed slowly into the tight hole. Slowly pumping in short strokes, he moved in deeper and deeper, until his balls were flush with Will’s. He stayed a moment then pulled back until just the head of his cock was inside, then he slid home. Will keened as Henry found a steady rhythm. A few more pushes and Henry found Will’s prostate and Will shuddered underneath him. Henry groaned loudly as Will’s ass griped him every time his dick slid over his boyfriend's sweet spot. Soon the pounding became erratic and the rhythm was lost as the passion took over. The moans and grunts came faster and louder as both men got closer to their release. Will panted and heaved as his orgasm took over his body and his ass rippled over Henry’s cock in time to the spurts of hot spunk shooting out of his dick. The first ripple of ass muscle is all it took for Henry to be pushed over the edge as he push in once more and pumped his seed deep in Will. Both men layed on the desk panting and waiting for their breath to return. Henry’s cock slipped from Will’s ass and they both shuddered at the sensation. Slowly Henry stood up and pulled his robe back on. “So,” he says to the panting figure on the desk, “Is your library fetish what you wanted to show me?”


End file.
